Comme une bulle
by Dix-of-Universe
Summary: Que dire ?... une petite promenade peu rassurante au début mais qui revele pas mal de choses une fois arrivé a destination de nouveau le pairing rare


**Bonsoir Me revoila avec ce pairing assez... peu probable J'esper que cela vous plaira **

**Disclaimer: Aucunes des personnages ne m'appertiennent.**

_  
Mam'selle Bulle avait un rêve un peu spécial  
Pour une bulle quitter la Terre c'est peu banal  
Mam'selle Bulle...  
Comme un funambule qui rêverait de s'envoler..._

Dans la foret de Konoha une jeune femme de 19 ans connue pour être la disciple de Tsunade l'actuelle Hokage tien en équilibre a quelques mètres au dessus du sol debout sur une corde tendue. Avec un rire cristallin elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la sépare de l'arbre auquel elle à fixé le bout de la corde. Un faux pas la fait glisser et essais de se rattraper a la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main. Elle n'ouvre pas tout de suite les yeux mais sous ses mains elle sent une peau écailleuse comme celle des serpents. Elle décide alors d'ouvre ses yeux émeraude. Elle constate avec frayeur qu'elle s'est accrochée au serpent transporteur du sannin Orochimaru. Un regard reptilien se pose sur la jeune fille qui dégluti difficilement. Le maître des serpent la fait monter a ses côté d'un coup sec.

_A l'envol d'un ballon Bulle s'est accrochée  
Championne de l'aviation Bulle commence à s'élever  
Aux dessus des arbres un alpiniste anglais (Hello!)  
Lui indique le haut de la montagne  
Mademoiselle n'est pas rassurée  
Elle se demande où le ballon se dirige  
Mademoiselle tout en haut avez vous le vertige?_

La fleur de cerisier tremblait légèrement pour le plus grand plaisir du sannin. Une main froide se posa sur l'avant bras de Sakura.

- Vous avez peur du vide mademoiselle Haruno ?

- N..Non..

_  
Mam'selle Bulle avait un rêve un peu spécial  
Pour une bulle quitter la Terre c'est peu banal  
Mam'selle Bulle...  
Comme un funambule qui rêverait de s'envoler..._

La jeune femme se mis debout sur la tête du serpent et fit quelques pas de danse sur les pointes le vent fouettant son visage d'agréable manière. Elle perdit l'équilibre lors d'un mouvement un peu plus brusque de la part du serpent et tomba dans les bras du sannin.

Les joues rouges elle se releva en vitesse et reprenant conscience de la personne a qui elle faisait face tourna les talons et tenta de s'en aller.

Elle s'apprêtait a sauter du serpent gigantesque lorsqu'elle senti des lèvres froide dans son cou. La nuit tomba sur les yeux de la jeune femme.

_  
Balayée par un vol d'hélicoptères  
C'est fou le nombre d'habitants qu'on peut croiser en l'air  
Guidée par les planeurs, le bourdon d'un ULM  
Qui tire derrière lui un drapeau avec écrit: Je t'aime (je t'aime!)  
Dire bonjour aux avions, croiser des hôtesses de l'air (bonjour!)  
Des colombes, des pigeons battant des ailes à l'envers_

Sakura se réveilla dans les bras du sannin toujours sur la tête du serpent. Elle essaya de se relever mais Orochimaru avait une bonne poigne.

- Pourquoi voulez vous partir ?

- Vous… Vous êtes Orochimaru.

- Et alors ?

Sakura ne répondit rien cherchant ses mots. Une brume teintée d'incompréhension planant dans ses yeux verts.

- Vous êtes censé être cruel, méchant. un vilain quoi…

Orochimaru éclata de rire et Sakura se surpris a penser qu'il était nettement plus beau quand il riait que lorsqu'il se battait.

_  
Mam'selle Bulle traverse les nuages  
Enfile un pull, il fait froid au-dessus des orages  
Mam'selle Bulle...  
Comme un ver luisant qui rêverait d'un feu follet_

- Je suis un vilain hein ? Si j'était vraiment un vrai vilain, je pourrais tout avoir non ?

- C'est votre but a ce que je sache ! Vous êtes cruel et fourbe…

- Olala, prendre le control d'un village et en massacrer tout les habitants n'est pas si cruel… si ?

Sakura le regardait effaré, Orochimaru qui faisait de l'humour sa valait le détour.

- Dans tout les cas, vous êtes en ce moment même avec moi, je vous garde donc comme… invitée. Regardez…

D'un geste large il désigna le paysage qui défilait en dessous d'eux.

_Mam'selle Bulle tourne la tête en arrière  
Elle aperçoit un point qui ressemble a la Terre  
Faut faire vite une bulle ça peut éclater  
Elle croise Spoutnik le satellite qui lui a tout a expliqué_

Sakura oublia que l'homme qui se tenait a ses côtés était un criminel classé S et écouta tout les commentaires du sannin concernant les régions qu'ils traversaient a dos de serpent. Elle pensa a plusieurs reprises que le sanin n'était pas si méchant, ni si laid qu'on pourrait le penser. Il était même gentil et son regard la captivait. Elle souhaitait savoir ce qu'il l'avait poussé a devenir un ennemi de Konoha. Ils arrivèrent devant le repaire de l'homme serpent et la jeune femme perdit son sourire.

- je suppose que vous savez que je ne peux vous laisser repartir.

- Je croyais que j'étais votre invitée ?

- Oui… Je vous invite dans ma demeure seulement vous ne pouvez en ressortir pour le moment. Vous êtes encore en vie, c'est déjà cela.

_  
Mam'selle Bulle n'est pas très noctambule  
N'a pas prévu dans son paquetage  
Qu'il ferait noir dans les nuages  
Mam'selle Bulle...  
Comme un papillon de nuit vers l'étoile qui l'éblouit_

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, plus elle voyait l'homme plus elle tombait dans un étrange état second. Elle avait croisé Sasuké mais elle l'avait trouvé fade… inintéressant. Elle pensait tout d'abord qu'elle était un peu malade, un petit vague à l'âme, même Kabuto l'examina sur la demande de Tayuya. Sakura se rendit compte que les visites du sannin se faisaient plus fréquentes.

_------------------------------------_

Comme attiré inexorablement vers elle, je pose ma main sur la poignée de sa chambre. Elle est là, elle est toujours là, assise au bureau entrain de dessiner. Elle ne peut pas arrêter de dessiner 30 secondes, mais pourrait lui en vouloir ? Certainement pas moi…

_  
Au ciel étoile Bulle s'est accrochée  
Et c'est dans la voie lactée que Mam'selle décida d'habiter  
Ainsi dans le ciel depuis des millions d'années  
Madame la Terre observe cette bulle illuminée  
Chaque soir quand la nuit vient à tomber  
Mam'sellle Bulle sur nous veille jusqu'à ce que le soleil l'interpelle  
Mam'selle Bulle!_

La jeune femme se leva, il était là certainement pour lui dire que se ne serait pas non plus aujourd'hui qu'elle allait retourner chez elle. Et alors, qu'en avait –elle a faire de retourner dans ce village d'ingrats ?... Oh… c'était donc cela …

Un toussotement la fit revenir sur terre. Le sannin devant elle paraissait totalement différent. Avait-il seulement une once de cruauté dans le regard ? De noirceur dans l'âme ? Ou de fourberie dans le cœur ? Elle était persuadée que non.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une vive douleur a l'épaule gauche. La manche de son kimono avait été descendue jusqu'à laisser apparaître la peau nue, et à présent une trace de morsure reptilienne y figurait.

- Saigne pour moi jolie fleur…

Sakura s'écroula a terre tremblante de douleur alors qu'une marque noire se formait aux commissures de la morsure.

_(Oh la lune! eh! la Lune! c'est le soleil qui te parle oh)  
Mam'selle Bulle  
(Laisse la place il faut que se lève le jour)  
Comme un funambule qui rêverait de s'envoler  
Mam'selle Bulle avait un rêve un peu spécial  
Pour une bulle quitter la Terre c'est peu banal  
Mam'selle Bulle... (Qu'est ce que tu fais)  
Comme un funambule qui rêverait de s'envoler..._

Elle avait quittée la terre de sa naissance pour les bras d'un homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour. Sakura avait toujours un rêve un peu spécial. Avec l'homme qu'elle aime régner sur la terre c'est peu banal …

_  
Mam'selle Bulle avait un rêve un peu spécial  
Pour une bulle quitter la Terre c'est peu banal  
Mam'selle Bulle... Comme un funambule qui rêverait de s'envoler...  
Mam'selle Bulle..._


End file.
